The present invention relates to an apparatus for sterilizing containers such as plastic bottles.
Such sterilizing apparatus are known which employ an antiseptic solution of hydrogen peroxide and which are adapted to spray the solution onto containers with a nozzle and thereafter apply hot air to the containers to remove the solution therefrom by evaporation.
The known apparatus has no problem when handling containers having a large mouth such as those in the form of a cup or hollow cylinder, but encounters difficulty in uniformly applying the antiseptic solution to the inner surface of containers, such as bottles, provided with a mouth which has a smaller diameter than the trunk portion thereof. Further if drops of the antiseptic solution remain in the interior of the container, the container requires a long period of time for drying.